


Until I found you

by Art_lover_Lina



Series: Resident Evil [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha/Omega, Badass, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Boyfriends, Cuties, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drunk Chris Redfield, Falling In Love, First Dates, Friendship/Love, Life Partners, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Sexy, Short One Shot, Stolen Kiss, Top Chris, chreon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_lover_Lina/pseuds/Art_lover_Lina
Summary: I'll be writing some One shots of ChrisXLeon, they'll form pieces of a story but I won't be writting this as a story with chapter by chapter development and so. it'll just be some random chapters of stories surrounding this couple.Hope you enjoy





	1. Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Leon a tough soldier, Agent of the goverment realized he had fallen in love with his partner Chris Redfield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's not a new chapter, thought I'm almost done with the last part of this short story. I just thought of making some changes and fixing some typos I found as I re-read it.  
> Hope there's some people still reading this though :D  
> There's more Chreon on the way which I've already started working on  
> Also if you'd like to check my art go to my Instagram @lina.0_07

It was late in the afternoon Leon was walking in circles outside of the B.S.A.A building where “he” was currently stationed at.  
He had arrived unannounced but hadn’t gone up as he was struggling with finding the right words to finally tell Chris fucking Redfield how he felt about him. He had known for years how he felt towards his ‘partner’, they had faced many difficulties together, killed the living dead, destroyed big corporations literally burned down their buildings, saved the world from damnation and each other from the brink of death.  
He walked with confidence to the main building where he knew he could find Chris at. The bulky security guard at the front desk didn’t recognize him as a B.S.A.A agent so he hurried over and stopped Leon on his tracks.  
“Show me some ID” the guard demanded pointing his gun at Leon.  
“Let’s not make a fuss” Leon said trying to calm the man down. The guard didn’t seem pleased and moved his finger to the trigger.  
“Step back and show me your ID sir, you’re not allowed on the premises unless you have business or work here”  
Leon sighed and took his phone out, the guard’s hand shook at the sight of it.  
“Drop your phone, I need an ID sir” he said with trembling voice, he hadn’t been working there long and didn’t want to be held responsible for any accidents that occurred there because some crazy dude decided to just show up and go nuts.  
“I need to make a phone call” Leon said calmly, “here I’ll put her on speaker”  
“Agent?” a female voice was heard from the speakers, “what is it? Did you not make it there? Your GPS seems to be right at the location”  
“Yeah, sorry, there’s a guard here” Leon looked over to the man and asked him, “sorry man, what’s your name?”  
“Dave” the man looked at him as if he was truly looking at a nut job.  
“Dave here needs to see some ID, to prove I’m not here to destroy their quarters” Leon said with amusement. The guard looked at him once again and seemed to finally relax at how playful Leon was being, that he dropped his pointing gun and put it away.  
“Why didn’t you call Redfield then? Stop waking other people overwork because of your fears, man up” she sent an image to Leon’s phone and hung up.  
“What did she send?” the guard asked curious, forgetting his position.  
“Proof that I’m not here to harm you” Leon showed him the photo of his badge and a letter signed by the president, the guard saluted him and told him the way to Redfield’s office. True they could’ve forged the signature or photoshopped the whole thing, but the officer didn’t care, after all he did seem like a government agent like his badge said he supposedly was.  
Leon took the stairs up to the 12th floor, he wanted to take his sweet time before meeting with Chris. Once he reached the door he took a deep breath and walked with newly found confidence to knock on his office’s door, he straightened himself up and when he was in the middle on knocking Chris opened the door, his face meeting Leon’s fist.  
Leon’s face was priceless when he found himself face to face with his Chris and his fist connecting with the other’s nose.  
“What is this? Some sort of welcoming practice you picked up on your last mission” Chris said bringing his palm to rub on his hurt face.  
“I-I am sorry” Leon said turning around and running away. He was a qualified soldier, an indispensable agent for the D.S.O, he wasn’t afraid of anything besides facing his ‘friend’ whom he had fallen in love with.  
Chris caught him by the wrist and stopped him in his attempt to run away, “Hey stop”.  
“I’m sorry” Leon said once again looking away from him in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.  
“You already said that” Chris teased him, “besides, it’s not like it actually hurt”  
“Leon buddy, how did you even get here?” Chris asked letting his hand go.  
Leon’s face was red from embarrassment, he threw a punch towards Chris which he easily caught with an open hand. Chris smirked at Leon’s astonished expression, he pinned Leon against the wall and used his 5 cm height difference to position himself over his body. He was a rather big man, pure muscle so he could easily hide Leon’s frame from his co-worker’s prying eyes.  
Leon avoided his stare, Chris took his face and turned it his way so he’d face him.  
“What is it you wanted?” he asked centimeters away from Leon’s open mouth. Leon felt like his soul was leaving his body, his crush’s body pressing down on his, the way his breath felt against his neck and lips and how his fingers caressing his face as Chris tried to get Leon to face him.  
“Nothing, I was just here to waste your time, to see if you actually worked instead of sitting around and doing nothing all day”, he said his mind going blank, as he tried not to think about the situation he was currently in. “L-like Claire claimed you did”.  
“Idiot, you really ought to get a life or a girlfriend if you have this much free time” he said releasing his grip on Leon’s body,  
“Come on its Friday first round is on me” Chris said walking towards the lift.  
Leon followed him out of the B.S.A.A building and into Chris’s car, he owned a 1980’s red classic Chevrolet truck, which he had restored himself. He started the engine and motioned Leon to relax and buckle his seat belt as they had a two hour trip ahead of them before they got near civilization.  
Chris was looking at Leon from the corner of his eye, his friend was looking rather weird, chewing on his lower lip and shifting on his seat, so he chose to start a conversation.  
“You never answered me how you got here” he asked.  
Leon looked at him but didn’t answer right away, “I got here by chopper”.  
“Really?” Chris laughed making the car move dangerously as he let go of the steering wheel.  
“How did you manage that?” he asked.  
Leon stopped chewing on his lip and looked at Chris, “I called in for a favor after I finished with the paper work from my last job”.  
“So, what did you come here for?” Chris asked, his tone making him sound kind of expectant which Leon caught on. His cheeks felt warm as he looked away certain that he was blushing, hopeful that his partner actually could hold any sort of feelings towards him.  
“N-nothing, really” Leon said trying to sound casual and relaxed, which he obviously wasn’t. “It’s been a while since we last saw each other, I wanted to make sure you were alright”  
“How so?” Chris asked.  
“You know since you don’t always have me to cover your ass” Leon said laughing.  
Chris chuckled, “Okay. Whatever you say man” he turned on the radio, “I’ve saved your cute ass as many times as you have mine”. Leon blushed and looked away, Chris didn’t say anything afterwards they kept quiet for the entire drive.  
When they got closer to the city Chris took the exit to the right out of the high way and made his way into the heart of the city. He had a small apartment located in the middle of the city, nothing fancy but enough to accommodate to his needs. It was located near the restaurants, bars and clubs area, where he spend most of the time at whenever he wasn’t working, which wasn’t much anyway.  
“We’re gonna stop by my place so I can change out of these and leave my car there” he said looking at Leon, “can’t really let you drink alone if I’m the one buying right?”  
Leon nodded nervous to be there, he had never visited his ‘friend’s’ place, their schedules didn’t match at all so they never got any time to meet and he couldn’t find a reason good enough to go see him.  
Chris lead the way to his apartment, they had to take the stairs since the complex didn’t have an elevator as it only had four floors. He lived on the fourth one and had actually paid extra for the apartment to have access to a terrace he made his own little paradise. He opened the door and motioned Leon to take a seat while he went over to his room to change.  
“If you need a bathroom it’s on your right, the first door next to the entry way” he said loudly from his room.  
“I’m fine thanks” Leon moved to the veranda and stood there watching the sun set over the city from the balcony. The breeze chilly as they were nearing winter season, but it felt nice as it hit his skin and played with his hair, Leon smiled at the feeling not noticing he was being watched by Chris who was ready to go.  
“Hey” Chris got close to Leon and whispered from behind, startling him.  
“D-don’t do that” Leon said red from embarrassment, “Want to give me a heart attack?”  
Chris laughed, “I’m ready to go” he closed the window after Leon walked back in and they both left the apartment.  
“Hey, where are you taking me?” Leon asked when they reached street level and began walking down the streets. The people form the area seemed to know who Chris was since a lot of them stopped to say hi and ask about his day. They walked for about ten minutes before Chris walked in a bar called “Los Muertos”.  
“Irony my good friend” Leon said with sarcasm as he read the bar’s name, “the dead”.  
“It’s a nice place to go to” Chris walked in and took a seat at the back, “you know when there aren’t actual walking dead trying to kill you” they both laughed and Leon seemed to relax.  
They had a few drinks and some snacks, they talked a lot in a way they hadn’t in all the years they had known each other. Leon felt his heart flutter at every laugh, touch and stare Chris gave. He hadn’t noticed how close he had moved to him as he was slowly getting drunk. By 2 am Chris was paying the bill and helping Leon up and back to his apartment.  
“Hey, let’s drink some more” Leon said clinging to him, “I still want to talk some more”  
“Is that why you went to see me today?” Chris asked, he maintained a level of sobriety, he wasn’t as drunk as Leon was. He was being all flirty, touching him and leaning his body against his. Chris was trying to act like a gentleman by choosing to ignore his friend’s throbbing erection against his tight, but it was proving to be a task handed over by the gods since every step he took it rubbed against him.  
“Hey, we are here” Chris said trying to get Leon to stay awake as he let him down over his couch.  
“Hmm…” Leon hummed still not letting go of Chris’s jacket. Chris rolled his eyes and took Leon up in his arms and moved him to sleep on his bed.  
“It’s okay sleep now” he said dropping him gently and pushing the covers over him, Leon groaned and took Chris’s hand before he left to sleep on the couch.  
“Don’t leave, sleep here” he said with sleepy eyes and a tired voice. Chris couldn’t hold it when he saw how cute Leon was being so he acted on impulse. He reached down moving Leon’s locks away from his handsome face and placing his lips over Leon’s. it was a chaste kiss, short and barely any pressure put into it but it had his heart racing and face burning as the heat creeped from his neck and up his face.  
After parting his lips away from the others soft warm ones, Chris thought to himself “I’ve done it now, I’m so screwed”.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Stolen kiss,  
> Chris is going to try his best to win over, the already crushing on him, Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stolen Kiss will have only three parts, this one being the 2nd.  
> hope you enjoy :D  
> UPDATED :)

After what had happened that night in Chris’s apartment they had met as often as their schedules allowed them to, Chris had made up his mind on chasing after Leon and making him fall in love with him, still not aware of Leon’s feelings.  
One day while talking about their work Chris learned that in the coming month they would both be having a mandatory week of vacation as neither of them ever took one in the remaining months of the year.  
Chris had thought this as a perfect opportunity and asked Leon to go with him on vacation. Leon had been so nervous he had actually ran away from being alone with Chris. The date of the trip was coming in two days and there was no escaping this anymore since they were going to be alone for a whole week on a beach in the beautiful country of Italy. Chris had found a nice cheap hotel by the beach, by cheap it didn’t mean run down or motel like, it was a nice hotel without the extra commodities of sauna or outdoor pools nor a gym, it had rooms and a small casino where the guests that wanted to could have breakfast at. The hotel was located a 20 minute travel by train from a place called “Cinque Terre” 5 small villages with various touristic activities and crystal clear beach.  
Leon was packing his backpack when he felt his phone vibrating inside his pocket.  
“Hey” he said answering Chris’s call.  
“Are you ready?” Chris sounded excited about the whole idea of the trip, which had been the main reason why Leon had accepted to go the first time he was asked.  
“Y-yeah, I’m almost done packing” he said zipping his backpack closed, “how about you?”  
“Yeah” Chris’s voice sounded troubled, “I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch with me tomorrow”  
“Wha-why?” Leon said surprised, “I mean yes”  
“I just wanted to talk to you about where we are going” Chris said, “you know since I picked it without asking”  
Leon laughed at him, his laugh made Chris’s heart beat rise to 180bpm, he could feel pain and happiness at the same time.  
“Chris I’m fine, whatever spot on the map you picked must be great” Leon smiled to himself, “it’s not the place that matters but the company”  
Leon’s eyes shot open, ‘fuck’ he thought. They both stayed silent for a while before Chris cleared his throat and asked,  
“So tomorrow, huh? I’ll pick you up by 12:30 at your place” he said with newly found confidence, “see you” the both hung up without another word.  
Leon’s face was red from embarrassment, his heart was beating so fast he thought it would come out of his chest like on those old cartoons.  
Chris wasn’t sure if he had read into Leon’s actions as much as he hoped the younger man was attracted to him as well, but he was sure he would make Leon fall in love with him if not at the very least make him question his sexuality.  
The next day Leon woke up early not having being able to sleep the night before, he had 2 bags ready one with his clothes and personal artifacts and the other for his passport, wallet and every other thing he might need for the travel.  
He took a quick shower and got dressed in a black v neck shirt, dark-blue jeans, black shoes and his signature brown leather jacket. He had a small breakfast as he wasn’t sure his stomach could hold its contents with how nervous he was.  
At 12:30 exactly Chris ran the bell to his apartment and waited downstairs for Leon to join him, since Leon didn’t trust his heart not to fail if he found himself in his own place with the other man.  
Chris greeted him with a smile, he was wearing a white v neck shirt, jeans, sneakers and a denim jacket.  
“Hey, beautiful day huh?” Chris said when his eyes met Leon’s.  
“Y-yeah” Leon managed to say, “um, where are you taking me?” he asked as Chris took him to his car and opened the passenger’s seat for him to take.  
“You’ll see” Chris said wanting to surprise Leon, hoping that he would. It was Claire that suggested the place, it was a small restaurant near the river nothing too fancy but no too shabby. He had to fight and beg to get a reservation in such short notice, he ended up using his position as the B.S.A.A’s commander in north America. He just got lucky the man on the other side of the phone believed and knew who he was.  
They got there in 30 minutes with little to no traffic, Leon’s face had brightened up when he noticed the place and asked Chris if this was where he was taking him, to which Chris nodded with a big smile.  
Leon bit his lip in excitement, he liked this place but only ever went there after a big mission and if they had something to celebrate for, like no one dying for example.  
Chris led them inside where they met a waiter that took them to their table on the second floor.  
“Beautiful place” Chris said breaking the silence, “have you ever been here?” he asked pretending like Claire hadn’t told him.  
“Y-yeah, I like it” Leon smile, “great coincidence, I came with Claire once”  
Chris held back a laugh, “yeah, amazing”.  
The waiter handed them their menus before leaving them to decide on their orders.  
“Well since you know this place maybe you could recommend me something good” Chris suggested putting his menu down. Leon blushed, he hid his face behind the menu, ‘stupid Chris and his gorgeous face and perfect smile’ he thought to himself.  
“The ‘black’ risotto, with squid ink is quite good” Leon said looking through the chart, “or perhaps the Smoked Salmon Potato Cakes with Herbed ‘Crème Fraîche’”  
“Maybe even the Slow-Cooker Boeuf Bourguignon, the beef here is excellent” Leon said getting excited, not sure on what to recommend to Chris, it couldn’t be anything less than spectacular and mind blowing.  
Chris laughed at how cute Leon was behaving, he had never seen the younger man act like that.  
“What are you laughing at Redfield?” Leon asked pouting.  
Chris covered his mouth, hiding his smile but it wasn’t long before he broke and laughed even harder, earning a kick from under the table.  
“Sorry” he said trying to calm down.  
“You bet your ass you’re sorry” Leon ‘hmphed’ crossing his arms in front of him, acting offended.  
“Come on Leon, I’m sorry” Chris said reaching out to touch Leon’s arm, who jumped at the feeling of Chris’s warm hand on his skin.  
“Let’s just order our food” He said blushing like mad, wanting to hide some place so he could never be found again.  
After lunch Chris drove them to the nearest park and took Leon for a walk, “You know to ‘walk off’ the food” Chris said, covering his intentions on spending more time with his ‘friend’.  
Leon smiled and went along with it.  
They spent the entire day out, talking nonsense and banning work talk after it got a little too depressive, they had ice cream and sat on the hill to watch the sunset, ‘all of this as just friends hanging out off course’.  
“You realize we spend the entire day together” Leon pointed out when Chris dropped him off at his apartment.  
Chris laughed, “Well yeah”  
“And we have the next week to be together, starting tomorrow” Chris bit his lip and nodded, they both couldn’t wait to get on with their vacation.  
Though they were both forgetting the fact that they’d have to hide their erections every time they were at the beach exposing their bodies wearing only a pair of trunks that didn’t leave much to the imagination in Chris’s case as he was too bulky to get something not too tight, not that Leon was going to complain much.


	3. Stolen Kiss pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of Stolen Kiss, CHREON fic.  
> there's still more CHREON fics to come :D

The flight was very comfortable, Chris slept through most of it while Leon nervous of the man’s presence next to him stayed up through all 10 hours. He had time to eat, watch movies and read a book he had in his tablet.  
When they arrived at their hotel Leon was so exhausted he jumped right into bed. Chris chuckled and let him know he would be waking him up for dinner time.  
“Sleep well” Chris said ruffling his dirty-blonde locks before leaving the room.  
Leon smiled to himself, his heart beating like crazy and once again he couldn’t sleep. The thought of Chris’s warm hand against his skin, his fingers grazing his hair out of his face, the strong scent that lingered on his jacket he left behind on the bed next to his.  
Leon groaned in pain, the bulge in his pants becoming too much for him to hold from touching anymore. He reached for Chris’s jacket, the rough leather felt good against his sensitive skin. His hand reached down to the bulge on his boxer, he rubbed himself over his underwear until it was drenched in precum.  
Leon’s moans echoed across the room, his body naked under the leather jacket he now wore. He bit his lip, his hand now wrapped around his length stroking himself fast seeking release. His other hand reached down, fingers lingered over the rim of his ass, he teased it circling around his now throbbing whole. After a small pause he thrusted a finger in and moaned Chris’s name, the delicious friction added up to Chris’s smell surrounding him made him cum.  
After a couple of minutes the afterglow of his hard release was switched with guilt, Chris actually thought of him as his friend, he was also his younger sister’s best friend.  
“Fuck” he groaned, “why did it have to be him?”. He stood up and headed towards the bathroom still wearing Chris’s jacket, he looked in the mirror and blushed.  
He felt so embarrassed, his big frame, muscly body, looked out of place under Chris’s jacket, a girl was supposed to be wearing this. A skinny or curvy woman, with a smaller frame and a less scar-filled body underneath her boyfriend’s jacket.  
Leon couldn’t help but notice though how sexy Chris must look like naked and all guilt vanished as he got hard again. He dropped Chris’s jacket on the floor, turned the hot water on, his hand traveled down to his member again.  
As promised Chris came back hoping to find his sleeping beauty sound asleep, instead he heard Leon’s moans echoing from the bathroom. Chris couldn’t help but want to peek, the man he had wet dreams about at the age of 48 was touching himself in the bathroom.  
“Fuck” he whispered to himself, he really wanted to see Leon’s face while he pleasured himself, see if it was like in his dreams.  
Leon’s moans got louder and Chris heard one last scream before he went silent and all he could hear was the water running. After a while the door knob turned and Leon found himself face to face with a blushing Chris.  
“H-hi” he blushed looking away, Leon’s body was naked except for that stupid towel hanging dangerously low on his hips.  
“Um” Leon cleared his throat, wanting to die from the embarrassing situation, wondering if Chris had heard him as he touched himself while thinking of him.  
“How was it? whatever it was you did for these past few hours” Leon asked as he hurried over to his bag of clothes.  
Chris devoured Leon’s body with his eyes as the man walked over to his belongings, he had to suppress a moan when he saw Leon bent over to pick it up from the floor.  
“I walked mostly, found a nice place for us to have dinner at” he said walking up next to Leon and sitting on his bed.  
“Do they have Lemon ice cream? Cause I heard the are great at making those” Leon licked his lips imagining the heavenly taste.  
“We’ll see” he said smiling at Leon’s pouting face.  
“Okay, now turn so I can change” Leon said taking s black v neck and dark blue trousers.  
Chris chuckled, still embarrassed but wanting to take advantage of the situation, “Come on it’s not like you’ve got something I haven’t seen before”  
“Now, do you?” he asked teasing the younger male. Leon blushed in response and shoved Chris away.  
After Leon was ready Chris took his wallet and jacket, which he didn’t recall leaving on the bathroom and left.  
They walked for like fifteen minutes along the shore before they reached a small place, music was being played and there were some people dancing. The went inside and took a seat at a table that had a view of the ocean.  
“It’s so beautiful here” Leon said, captivated by the colors of the sunset.  
“Yeah, it is” Chris said looking at Leon, who didn’t notice his longing stare.  
They ordered burgers and a beer for their first night, instead of Italian as Chris had already made a reservation at a restaurant on the third town in Cinque Terre.  
“This is good” Leon said, mouth stuffed with food.  
Chris smiled at him, feeling himself falling in love with him even more as they spend more time together.  
“Yeah, the music is good too” Chris said looking at the dance floor.  
Leon looked in his direction and noticed Chris’s fingers tapping on the table at the rhythm of the music, he smiled.  
“Wanna dance?” Leon asked, without thinking it through, he felt confident after a couple of beers.  
Chris looked at him astonished, he had wished for it but he didn’t think Leon would be the type to dance in such a place or at all. He nodded and stood up asking for Leon’s hand so he could guide him through the dance floor.  
Leon chuckled, “I think it best for me to guide you through this”  
“Claire warned me about your dance moves” he joked. Chris blushed and let himself be led through the tables and onto the dance floor. Leon began dancing swaying his hips, the small place and the crowd made them press their bodies together and before he knew what was going on, Chris’s lips were on his.  
Leon gasped in surprise, Chris took the opportunity to deepen the kiss which Leon returned pushing his tongue inside Chris’s. as things heated up, Chris took Leon’s hand not wanting to give his ‘friend’ a chance to run away. He head over to the bar and asked to pay for their food cause he had to leave in a hurry. The man behind the bar got the hint and made the process go by real quick.  
It wasn’t long after that their room was filled with moans and heavy breathing. Their bodies were now a sticky mess, Chris thinking only of pleasuring Leon and Leon wanting only to make Chris feel good. It all ended pretty quickly and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
Chris woke up the very next day, sneaking out to order food and bringing it back to the room for Leon. He took a shower as he awaited for his lover to wake up.  
Chris was walking around in just his towel while Leon, now fully awake, took a call from work.  
After he hung up, Chris hurried over to him and captured his lips before he could say anything that would bring them back to their reality.  
“Ngh~” Leon moaned, “what was that for?” he asked.  
Chris bit his lip, “Dunno, I wanted to have you for myself”  
Leon smiled and brought him down with him on the bed, circling his arms around Chris’s neck.  
“I really like you” he said giggling, feeling immensely blessed by having him this close and not having to hide his feelings from him anymore.  
“Yeah, me too” Chris said kissing him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
> love yall


	4. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is very insecure about themselves, will their love be able to surpass their doubts.  
> it sounds deeper but it's just barely over a 1000 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add more chapters in the future, but for now this will be the last one.  
> Hope you like it!  
> Comments are welcomed and appreciated :)

The day we got married…  
I was so freaking nervous, I ran away.  
The days before I had been busy, running around checking with Claire that everything was ready and in order for the great day meaning the flowers, the guests, the place, the food and such.  
I tried my tuxedo and it still fit even though I had gained a couple of pounds, thanks to my soon to be husbands amazing cooking skills.  
He wasn’t the reason behind my running though, it was me, myself, my stupid doubts and self-loathing. We had talked about this issue one too many nights for me to remember each and every one of them, but I still couldn’t get why he ever chose to stay with me.  
I thought back on every promise we had ever made, how he had promised to stay alive until we were both old enough to retire and buy or even build a house of our own on a remote location be it the beach or the mountains, how I promised to love him with all the imperfections that surrounded us and stay by his side through the hardest of moments as we had done, until now.  
It broke my heart letting him down like this but my mind was clouded and it needed clearing before I took that very important step of screaming to the world he was finally and till the very end of our lives, mine.  
But what Wesker had said was also true, “I was not only his strength but a stone in his path bound to make him trip and ultimately if allowed, I’d grow to be the end of him”.  
How many times had he risked it all for the ones he loved, we didn’t have enough fingers to count. He had gone missing so many times in his attempt to make things right and protect those he loved.  
After all these years we’ve both seen each other’s baggage and came to peace with it. I no longer feared those long awful nights after a job was done, cause I knew he’d be waiting home. I knew that when things got bad he’d be right there by my side, he’d support me and pull me back to reality if I ever lost its grasp.  
We’d saved each other so many times, so why?, why couldn’t I just accept that we…, that I also deserved to be Happy!, like Sherry and Jake had come to be.  
Those two who met in similar circumstances as us, they fought against a crazy bastard that wanted to experiment on yet another virus and had them kidnapped for their devious purposes, just like us, they had found love and happiness in the other and embraced it.  
I know the world and its craziness wont suddenly stop and leave us be, but I wish, I hope that if we were to be together as a ‘family’ that I’d be able to proudly say that I had helped to make this world a little safer.  
But how could I, I’ve lost thousands of innocent lives, my comrades, I failed to protect those who loved me, those who put their whole trust in me I let them down. How could I selfishly decide to live happily with the man I loved, which so happened to love me back with more intensity than I could have ever hoped for.  
“We have to” those words he once said to me come back, I can hear him clearly, “we owe it to those we couldn’t save, to live our life’s to the fullest and try to be as happy as we’re allowed to for as long as we are allowed to remain in this world” I laugh.  
How could he so bravely come out with words like those when my mind is so confused and terrified of the idea that I’m allowed to be happy and ‘free’ when I…  
“Stop!” I heard a man scream behind me and I instinctly knew it was him before he’d even spoken. He had a presence I had come to yearn for whenever he wasn’t around in our little home.  
I turn around to meet those beautiful big brown ‘puppy’ eyes, he looks angered but also sad. It hurt seeing him look at me like that, but I knew I deserved it, I had ditched him on our wedding day of all days.  
“Leon, stop!” he demanded, his big frame came out of the shadows and walked closer to me. he was wearing his tuxedo, he looked so damn handsome tears begun falling from my eyes.  
“I’m sorry” my voice came out broken and I could no longer hide my desperate sobs, I longed to be comforted by his strong embrace. I had missed him so much, he’d been gone for months on a stupid mission to save the world, while I stayed in DC protecting the president from yet another threat to his family from some 3rd class terrorists.  
He rushed to my side, circled his arms around me and held me for the entire time I cried without saying a single word. He just stayed there showering me with the oh so much wanted affection, kissing me so gently all over trying to calm me down.  
“Leon” he whispered, softly with his deep husky voice making me shudder.  
“Ngh~” I moaned, not sure why.  
“Leon, I know you’ll never forgive yourself” he said with a calming tone in his voice, “but it want you to rely on me more”  
I continued sobbing as he spoke so dearly to me, “I love you and I hope you find the strength inside you to stop this bullshit and walk down that aisle so that we can finally belong to each other ‘formally’” I couldn’t help but chuckle at his choice of words.  
“I’ve always belonged to you” I managed to say, I looked up into his eyes, my vision blurry from the tears that were still rolling down my face, “and I forever will”  
He smiled and kissed me, it was almost desperate, but it was only his lips over mine nothing more yet it still felt like he was giving me his entire self through that kiss.  
I traced my hands up his body and up his face where I cupped his cheeks and brought him down for a more fierce kiss.  
“I love you Redfield”  
He chuckled into our kiss, “I love you too mister Redfield-Kennedy”  
“Which are you picking by the way?” he asked as soon as I broke our kiss.  
“Really Chris?” I asked, after all that was his question?.  
“No really, I need to know” he looked at me with a serious expression but his eyes gave him away, “are we gonna be just Redfield or Redfield-Kennedy couple”  
“Ugh, I’m not sure now if I want to marry you dork” he hugged me tightly.  
A couple of hours later and some scolding from Claire, Sherry and Jill, I found myself walking proudly down the aisle and saying the words “I do” sealing forever my life to the one person I’d ever want to be tied to.  
“I love you” he said before capturing my lips in a sweet kiss as a newlywed couple.  
~


End file.
